ThePedanticRomantic
Pedro, better known online as ThePedanticRomantic, is an anime YouTuber who makes analytic content about anime. Her videos are typically between 3 minutes long and 10 minutes long, and never focus on analyzing an entire series, but rather individual concepts in a series, or on the anime industry and/or fandom as a whole. She also has a vlog channel called The Pedantic Romantic Manic Antics, which is also where she uploads the Neotaku Podcast. Background Pedro opened her channel on June 24, 2016, posted his first video, "Kiznaiver is the ULTIMATE Melodrama" on June 26, 2016, and came out as trans to her fanbase in 2017. She is currently married to Zeria, another anime YouTuber. Good Friends on YouTube 'Friends' #Digibro #Miragephan #Joji Matthews #Zeria (wife) YouTubers She Recommends #Digibro #Zeria #Super Bunnyhop #Joji Matthews #Miragephan #Bon Apitite #Philosophy Tube Patreon The Pedantic Romantic's Patreon Introduction I was a pretty good student so I'd gone off to college like all good bois do, and it was there, the college paper specifically, that I began writing about anime. Having consumed so much analysis of anime so ravenously (to the point of being a name a number of anime YouTubers would notice due to my presence in their comments) helped me get off to a fast start, and I started making videos during the summer break after my first year, where I was faced with a decision: Do I go back to college and go into more debt in order to get a degree that I don't want to be using? You see by this point the creative satisfaction I was deriving from making these videos was so great that I'd already determined that I too wanted to do what some of my favorite creators had done and make this a career. I'm happy to say that creating videos has become my life. I'm often up into the early a.m.'s typing out scripts that I can't get to sleep without finishing, and it's been wonderful. The great response from those who have already becomes fans of my work, and the positive feedback from creators I loved who have checked out and in some cases seen fit to shout out my work has inspired a lot of confidence in me. I've devoted myself to reaching a point where I'll be secure in my ability to do this from here on out, which is where you come in. It is only through people's appreciation of my work, and their determination that it is something whose existence is worth contributing to, that I can pursue this passion. I already feel such an immense level of gratitude for what this platform has enabled me to achieve so far, and if fueling some of my blazing otaku spirit yourself interests you then please consider joining those who have been doing so. Whether you'll be supporting me, or just humored me by taking a look at my rambling here, thank you. Tier Reward Goals #$1 or more per video ##The knowledge that you're helping to make the critical landscape of YouTube just that little bit better, along with being featured in a credits screen at the end of each video. #$3 or more per video ##Access to The Pedantic Romantic retrospective series. I think a lot about media, and I think even more about myself, so of course, I put a lot of thought into my own media. I'll do a short write-up of my thoughts on each of my videos looking back on them interesting production stories, regrets, any little tidbits about them that have crossed my mind (includes previous reward tier). #$5 or more per video ##For the low-low price of an overpriced coffee, you'll be featured at the end of my videos with a verbal shout out commending you for going above and beyond the call of patronage (includes previous reward tiers). #$20 or more per video ##You make a request; I'll sate ya request. If you've got a film, short film, OVA series, basically anything under 3 hours or so that you'd like me to cover I'll check it out and make a video on it. There's room here for you to request that I cover specific aspects of it, but it will ultimately come down to me having something of merit to say about them. I will not take on more than two requests in a month because I want to continue producing original content alongside them (includes previous reward tiers). #$30 or more per video ##I've got some more time for you if you're ponying up this kind of green. Give me the one cour (~11-13 episode) anime you'd like to see covered and I'll set my analytical sights on it. I will not take on more than two requests in a month because I want to continue producing original content alongside them (includes previous reward tiers $10 and under). #$50 or more per video ##$40 is enough to afford my dual-cour (~24-26 episode) analyzer. I'll make a video on a lengthier series of your choosing. I will not take on more than two requests in a month because I want to continue producing original content alongside them (includes previous tier rewards $10 and under). Stretch Reward Goals #$50 or more per video (NOT REACHED) ##With this much support, I can try to convince my Dad that I can drop out in order to pursue this as an eventual career. #$100 or more per video (NOT REACHED) ##With this much support, I can make a case to my Dad that dropping out and pursuing this is viable. #$200 or more per video (NOT REACHED) ##With this much support, I can make a strong case to my Dad that dropping out and pursuing this is viable. #$400 or more per video (NOT REACHED) ## With this much support, I'll drop out and pursue YouTube full time. External Links #Patreon #Twitter Podcasts Neotaku The Weekly Weebcast MangaPod Book Club This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on December 6, 2016. Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:LGBT YouTubers